


Attached (traducción)

by RaveBane8



Series: Almas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, One Night Stands, Reincarnation, Sabriel - Freeform, Souls
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaveBane8/pseuds/RaveBane8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel piensa que a conocido el alma de Sam demasiadas veces.<br/>Sam piensa que el conserje de Crawford Hall es lindo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attached (traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Attached](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575694) by [Miniatures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniatures/pseuds/Miniatures). 



> Segunda parte de la serie Souls (Almas) de Miniature.

El tiempo no espera a nadie,  
Así que quieres perder algo de tiempo  
Oh oh, esta noche?  
No temas al mañana  
Solo toma mi mano, te are sentir  
Mucho mejor esta noche.  
-Hurts

Él supo, por supuesto, que Sam nació. ¿Cómo demonios podría perdérselo? Gabriel podía estar perdido en ese momento, pero el cielo nunca sabe cómo mantenerse callado ante un trabajo bien hecho y el nacimiento de los Winchester había sido ciertamente eso. Toda la comunidad celestial estaba al tanto de las noticias- los entes vienen, el final está cerca.  
Gabriel lo había ignorado.  
En India, su alma había nacido bajo el nombre de Madhumati. Era hija de un próspero mercader y Gabriel la conoció cuando se dirigía a hacer un mandado al pueblo vecino. Una cosita joven, regordeta y bonita de lengua afilada  
Ella lo conocía como el mendigo con el que ella se coló a comer mantequilla y pedazos de almendra de su madre. Posteriormente él la culparía por volverlo adicto a los dulces.  
Madhumati murió después de dar a luz a su quinto hijo. Para ese entonces Gabriel estaba rodando en el círculo de los dioses con Kali, pero aun así él había brindado por ella con postres.  
En Francia, entonces Galia, su alma se asentó en una clase de chico delgado llamado Caturix. Gabriel, jugando a ser druida, lo tomo como aprendiz. Por supuesto ninguno tenía idea de lo que hacía y con frecuencia convocaban accidentalmente deidades, hadas y monstruos por igual. Caturix aprendió de primera mano cómo tratar con ellos, el primer cazador de su tipo lo que algún día sería el alma de Sam Winchester.  
Caturix consiguió sus habilidades para la batalla cuando los romanos llegaron, unió sus fuerzas con el legendario Vercingetorix para poner al imperio de rodillas. El chico no vivió lo suficiente como para ver a su rey tirar sus armas a los pies de Julio Cesar, pero Gabriel lo hizo y puede haber susurrado algo incendiario en el oído del senado no mucho después.  
Se enamoró de Aisling, una psíquica irlandesa que le contaba a Gabriel historias que le hacían reír hasta que dolía. Fue asesinada por una bruja a los veintiséis.  
Tomó a Bronwen, huérfano gracias a la plaga. Tenía sexo furioso con Koyah, un príncipe de Haida. Fue el mejor amigo de Ana, novio de Yukiko y de Olamide, la última persona que David vio antes de ser enviado a Normandía.   
Cada vez que podía, Gabriel se iba antes de verles morir.   
Entonces Sam nació por fin y esta vez el arcángel sabía exactamente lo que venía, sabía que no quería formar parte. Por primera vez en siglos resistió el llamado de su alma.  
Deja que los Winchester viajen solos.  
Gabriel tenía la esperanza de mantenerse oculto en Crawford Hall. No tuvo esa jodida suerte.  
Sam y Dean se acercaron a él como electricistas y Gabriel casi se echó a reír ya que aún vestían con sus mismos vaqueros, cuero y esa maldita tela escocesa. Pero ellos estaban en ello. Y Gabriel les siguió el juego, solo para que condujeran lejos de ahí.   
Entraron a la habitación y Dean empezó a husmear alrededor mientras Sam le preguntaba al arcángel acerca de la muerte de aquel maestro idiota de hace unas noches. Sus bromas eran brillantes y simples y jodida mierda, Gabriel no esperaba que Sam fuera tan terriblemente encantador. Era tan familiar como nuevo, las personas que habían llevado el alma de Gabriel fueron diferentes unos de otros, pero siempre permanecía esa familiaridad.  
Sam sonrió entre preguntas, una cosa irónica, casi involuntaria. Sus ojos, brillante rayo de sol verde, nunca dejaron el rostro de Gabriel. El arcángel deseó poder parar de flirtear de vuelta, por que este era el humano de Lucifer.  
Su alma, pero el cuerpo de su hermano. Sam fue echo para arruinar el mundo, para que fuera quemado por su cadáver al darle paso al diablo, para acabar y ser acabado.   
Gabriel no podía *atarse.  
Sam por su parte, estaba nada más que asombrado. Impresionado por cuan atractivo encontraba al hombre bajo y modesto frente a él, por lo fácil que eso se sentía. Él nunca había sentido atracción por alguien de su mismo sexo antes, pero ¿Quién era para ignorar algo tan agradable? Por regla general Sam no se sentía tan cómodo.   
Casi olvida, ya que estaba toda su atención en los gestos del conserje, sus ojos riendo, que lo estaba interrogando por un caso. Por un momento realmente era un electricista, curioso por un extraño suicidio. Y por un momento pensó que eso realmente podía funcionar. Podría ir a tomar una copa con el conserje en la noche o después de que el caso fuera resuelto. Podría ir a casa con él y averiguar a que sabían esos labios, pasar sus manos por ese cuerpo ágil y regordete, perderse en algo tangible, apasionante y crudo.  
Él podría dormir hasta la mañana siguiente sin tener que preocuparse a donde ir. Ver al conserje despertar, somnolientos ojos de oro parpadeando y sonriéndole desde el otro extremo de la almohada. Ellos podrían ir a desayunar y cambiar números y tal vez, solo tal vez eso podría continuar. Tal vez Sam tendría por primera vez una razón para volver.  
Quiere preguntarle antes de irse, pero Dean lo arrastra lejos.  
Entonces viene Bobby. Él y Dean le cuentan sus historias y Sam intenta mantener su afecto hacia el bromista conserje fuera de su voz, pero el sentimiento sigue de todos modos.  
Eso no impide que Bobby y Dean se den cuenta de que el conserje es a quien buscan. Él es el Trickster. Él es al que tienen que matar. Y Sam se golpea a si mismo por que claro. Por supuesto que es así como funciona. Él no se puede involucrar. Él no puede *conectarse. No tiene permitido tener algo por lo que volver.  
En su apartamento, con sus dedos siendo succionados por chicas de ilusión y su estómago lleno de azúcar Gabriel piensa: Esto es todo lo que tengo  
Sam, sabía que no puede confiar en el trickster. Sabía que su ignorancia a cuanto sabían ellos era su mejor carta. Sabía que el plan de Dean y Bobby era bueno, podía funcionar.  
Sin embargo se encontró caminando a Crawford Hall más tarde esa noche.  
El trickster estaba trapeando un pasillo en el segundo piso. Sam sintió una sacudida en el estómago cuando sintió su aproximación, miro hacia arriba con una ancha sonrisa.  
“Hey, niño” Apoyaba un codo en el mango de su trapeador con la otra mano en su cadera. “¿Qué pasa?”  
Sam no se detiene. No baja el ritmo. No hasta que llega al trickster, hasta que coge su rostro entre sus manos atrayéndolo, aplastando su boca en un beso salvaje.   
Eso no fue todo. Sam no dejo que lo fuera. Soltó al conserje, dejando al hombre más bajo sonrojado y sin aliento.  
“¿Qué…” jadeo “demonios fue eso?”  
Sam toco sus labios y se froto la cabeza.  
“Yo solo… solo quería esto. Una vez, ¿okey?”  
No estaba seguro de si eso tenía sentido. Pero el rostro del trickster se ablando y Sam sabía que él le entendía.   
Sam asintió y giró a la salida pero el trickster lo detuvo tomándolo de su codo.   
“Sam… espera”   
El cazador gira. El trickster le sonríe tímidamente. “Esto… no tiene que ser solo una vez.”  
Sam sacudió la cabeza. El conserje de encogió de hombros. “No si tú no quieres”  
Sam sigue sacudiendo la cabeza. Se siente como un cachorro, probablemente luce como uno también. Él no puede cruzar la mirada con el conserje, no hasta que el hombre más bajo toma su barbilla y la mueve suavemente al lugar correcto, inclina su cabeza hasta que sus miradas se reúnen. Y mierda, el trickster podría ser un asesino pero tenía unos ojos hermosos. Allí había algo viejo, duro, salvaje y tranquilo todo a la vez. Y Sam no podía respirar porque ahí había profundo e infinito afecto, y era todo para él.   
“Sam..” Suspira el trickster “ tú…”  
Se ahogó cono lo que fuera que quería decir, pero eso no importada, porque Sam creía que sabía. Eran más que esto. Dos de ellos. Había algo más grande de lo que no podían escapar, quizás algo más inminente que había sido lo suficientemente cruel para hacer que se conocieran en estas circunstancias. Pero no importaba porque estaban ahí y estaban juntos y solo por esa noche el resto se podía ir al infierno.  
Se besaron de nuevo sin saber quién lo empezó.  
El trickster fue tierno… más gentil de lo que Sam hubiera esperado. Era suave, gentil y tomaba todo lo que Sam le daba con un silencio que pedía por más. Sam era todo dientes ásperos y moretones, dedos callosos y movimientos agudos.  
Fueron capturados por el flujo de dar y recibir. Mordidas y succiones, empujándose el uno al otro al límite y regresando, manteniéndolo lo suficientemente tímido como para llegar la brecha entre el dolor y el placer. Y fue doloroso por que ambos sabían que el sol debía salir, pero fue hermoso, porque entonces podían olvidarse de eso.  
Fueron empujados a los brazos del otro y era casi demasiado íntimo la forma en la que el trickster balbuceo tonterías dulces en el oído de Sam. La forma en la que se habían tomado el uno al otro llegando a través de sus orgasmos. Sam solo estaba medio consiente cuando apretó sus labios contra el cuello del trickster, Luz blanca ocultaba sus razones para murmurar cosas demasiado cursis contra su mandíbula. Ellos durmieron juntos. O al menos eso creía Sam. No podía estar seguro ya que cuando despertó se encontró a sí mismo en la cama del motel limpio, vestido y discreto.  
Siguieron con el plan. Dean apuñalo al trickster. El resto del mundo, esa gran cosa, ganó al final. Pero Sam estaba agradecido de que pudieron escaparse esa noche. Incluso si solo fue una noche.  
Gabriel estaba parado sobre la proyección parlante de su cadáver. Cerró sus ojos. No podía hacer esto de nuevo. No con Sam.  
Eso había sido estúpido. Había sido, en serio, jodidamente estúpido.

**Author's Note:**

> *Attached  
> Tuve un problema con esta palabra ya que significa atado, conectado, vinculado, apegado... y la lista sigue.  
> En resumen la palabra hace referencia al profundo vinculo que tienen Sam y Gabriel.


End file.
